The One in the Million
by Sparkshine
Summary: Episode-fic! My imagining of Season 7, Episode 1. Slightly dark, TONSSSS of B/B! Follows all previous happenings. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alpha Male

Sirens whirred around the crime scene, a barren meadow. An FBI Forensics team swarmed the area, giving FBI Agent Booth plenty of people to push out of his way as he stomped towards where Dr. Temperance Brennan and Dr. Camille Saroyan crouched next to a set of mangled human remains.

"Female, Caucasian, late teens, maybe early twenties." Brennan was noting into her voice recorder. "Shows evidence of trauma to the head." She stood up, tucking the recorder into her pocket and nearly crashing into Booth.

"Bones, come here." He grabbed her arm and led her a few feet away from where Cam was examining the body.

"Let go of me, Booth, what is it?" She pushed him away from her. He leaned closer.

"I told you that I didn't want you doing field work anymore! It's not safe." His gaze pointed at her belly.

"Not safe? It's rarely dangerous at crime scenes, Booth, we've almost never been attacked at the actual location. Statistically, I'm nearly 100% safe here."

"I don't care about statistics, Bones, I care that—"

"Everything all right?" Cam walked up, looking curious.

Booth stepped away from Brennan. "Everything's…fine."

Brennan stormed off. Cam watched her leave. "Everything doesn't look fine, Seeley. What did you say?"

"Nothing, _Camille._ Everything's fine, okay? Just…just leave it alone." He was in a bad mood as went angrily towards his car and drove to the Jeffersonian.

"What's up with him?" Cam questioned Brennan as she walked back toward the remains.

"Stab wound to the ulna." Brennan was remarking to the voice recorder. She didn't answer Cam. Cam rolled her eyes.

Back at the Jeffersonian, Angela was sketching designs in her notebook for her baby's new bedroom. Michael was currently sleeping in a crib in the couple's room. Booth stormed in to the building. "Squints! Heads-up, we've got a body coming in soon."

"Oh, good, it's been a while!" Said Dr. Hodgins happily, coming out from behind his station.

"Yeah, I know. A good while." Booth muttered.

"Everything, okay, Booth?" Angela placed her small hand on his arm.

"What is up with everyone saying that? Everything is _fine." _He stopped at her hurt expression. "Sorry, Ange…just…a little worked up, you know?" He smiled and turned to go.

"I know about you and Brennan, you know."

He whipped back around. "What?" _She'd told her about the pregnancy? He thought she hadn't told anyone…_

"After Vincent died. She's my best friend, we don't keep secrets from each other."

"Um, right. But, that's all she told you?"

Angela smiled. "Why? Is there anything else?"

"No." Booth said curtly, shouldering past her and down the platform, pausing at the exit and then making his way through.

Angela looked after him, utterly confused. About five minutes later, Brennan walked through with the delivery people and the body, swiped her card, and joined Angela.

"Sweetie, what is up with Booth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brennan murmured, placing her card in her pocket and snapping some new gloves on.

"Okay, don't give me that. He's been rude to everyone all evening. What happened?"

"Nothing _happened, _Angela. It's just his alpha male tendencies taking over again."

"Mmmmhmmm." Angela said, smirking. "Trying to protect you, again?"

Brennan's head shot up. _Had Booth told her about the pregnancy? _"No, Angela, we've got a body here, let's just…focus on that."

Angela rolled her eyes and strolled towards her office, calling, "I'm in my office if anyone needs a facial reconstruction!"

"Should I start cleaning the bones?" Wendell asked.

"Yes." Brennan replied. Wendell went to get the cleaning equipment.

"Hodgins!" Brennan called. Hodgins turned around from his station.

"What's up, Dr. B?"

"Do you know where Booth went?"

"Um, he stormed out of here about ten minutes ago, so…"

"He's in his car." Interrupted Cam, making her way over to them. "Saw him get in but not start the car. It's in the lot."

"Thanks Cam." Brennan hung up her lab coat and ran out.

"What's up with the two of them?" Cam wondered aloud. "Booth was acting very strange at the crime scene."

Hodgins shrugged. "I dunno, they're always arguing, maybe it's a bigger fight?"

"Hmm…possible." Cam muttered. "Well, some particulates are on their way for identification, so get ready to sift through a couple bags of dirt."

"Please, please don't call it dirt." Hodgins begged. Cam laughed as she walked away.

Brennan ignored the pouring rain as she ran towards the standard-issue FBI car she knew to be Booth's. Knocking on the window, he leaned over and opened the door. She plopped inside, dripping water.

"Jeez, Bones, you're soaking wet."

She ignored his complaint. "Booth, I need you to stop worrying. This baby…well I can't even feel it yet, so how can it affect my work?"

"I feel like you're looking for an apology here, but Bones, I'm not going to apologize for the normal nature to be protective of a beautiful woman and her unborn child!"

"Anthropologically speaking, that nature has never been normal, it only relates to—"

"Look, I'm a guy, so let me say that yes, it is normal." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Breaking the kiss off after a few seconds, she smiled.

"Does this mean you'll quit field work for the time being?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Not a chance."

A/N: Yes, very short, just a little taste though. This is an episode-fic, but I know WAY too little about science to write all the squint-talk, so that'll be kept to a minimum. But this is basically my dream of Season 7, Episode 1. Enjoy


	2. Our Secret

Chapter 2: Our Secret

The Royal Diner was crowded, as usual, as Booth and Brennan made their way in the next day, almost threatening to drown out the crowd with their bickering.

"I think we should tell him. He's written the book, and everything…"

"And I think we shouldn't." Booth shot back. "He might seem only like our friend and everything, but his job is at the FBI. If the FBI finds out, we won't be allowed to work together anymore!"

"They know I won't willingly work with any other agent."

"That doesn't matter to them, Bones! They don't allow partner relationships! If they knew we were having a baby…" His voice trailed off, and he yelled at the waitress to bring him a piece of pie.

Brennan sighed. "But…Sweets…"

"No buts, Bones. Sweets can't know!" They sat down at their favorite table.

"But I've already asked him to come here to tell him some news…" Booth groaned at these next words. Brennan continued. "What are we going to tell him now?"

"I dunno! Tell him..anything! Something about ancient Egyptian remains!"

"But Sweets knows I don't work in Egyptology."

Booth groaned. "That wasn't…never mind. You created this problem, you fix it!" He jabbed his pie fork in her direction.

"What problem?" Inquired a smooth voice from behind. Booth jumped.

"Sorry to have startled you, Agent Booth." Said Dr. Sweets, sliding in beside Brennan. "What problem were you two discussing?"

Booth looked impatiently at Brennan, who seemed frozen. "Uh, there's an equipment, uh, malfunction at the lab. Wendell. Yes. Um…" Booth rolled his eyes at his partner's lame attempt.

"Well, what are you doing here, Sweets?" Booth asked, trying desperately to direct Sweets's attention from his inevitable nosing.

"Dr. Brennan asked me here. I thought you knew that."

Booth shrugged. He was a better actor than Dr. Brennan. "Guess she forgot to mention it."

"Dr. Brennan usually doesn't forget things like that," remarked Sweets, the smile on his face showing that he knew something was up. Brennan shot Booth a look that plainly said, _Thanks a lot. _

Booth looked at his phone. No messages. Didn't mean Sweets had to know that. "Oh, Bones, come on, Hodgins found something in the particulates." He stepped around the booth and nearly pulled her out. He gave Sweets a smirk. "Sorry, Sweets, maybe another time." He whisked Brennan out.

"That was rather rude." Brennan commented once the couple was in the car.

"I don't care about Sweets's feelings at the moment, Bones. Now, where were we? Right. The part about not telling anyone about the…situation."

"Is that really what you're calling it? A situation? It's a _pregnancy,_ Booth." Her voice got quieter. "It's almost like you're ashamed to tell everyone we're together." The last words were nothing but a mumble, but he understood. And didn't like it.

Swinging the car into a parking spot, he angrily stomped on the brakes and whipped toward Brennan. "Don't ever say that, Bones. If anything, I'm the proudest man in the world to have you."

She gave a small smile. "Then why the secrecy?"

"I told you. We won't be allowed to work together anymore."

She sighed. "The FBI is really rather stupid at times, I think."

"Hey, no ripping the FBI. It's just…the way it is. I promise we'll tell them sometime, though."

She smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell my family." He whispered, almost to himself.

"Why?"

"Shoot, that was out loud. It's just, you know, my grandpa wasn't all that happy when I got Rebecca pregnant…he loves Parker, he just wishes it hadn't ended up the way it did. I don't know how I'm going to tell him about you and I still have to tell Jared….shit. Jared." He smacked his head. "I will not hear the end of this."

She leaned across the car and hugged him. "Don't worry, Booth, it'll be fine. I'm okay with it."

He rubbed her back. "I know…but two kids and no marriage…unless…"

"No."

"Thought so."

They broke apart, Brennan smiling reassuringly at him.

"You…haven't told Angela, right?" He asked curiously as they began to drive.

"About…what? The sex or the pregnancy?"

He winced. "The second."

"No, I haven't."

"Okay, good."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Me? Who would I tell?" He looked at her, confused.

"I don't know. Cam. Rebecca."

He groaned again.

"What's wrong now?"

"_Rebecca._ She is going to…well, she is not going to be happy, I don't think. And Parker…dammit I didn't think of these!"

"Is it wise to tell them? She could say something to the FBI…"

"C'mon, she might not be perfect but there's no way she's malicious enough to do that. And she has absolutely no contact with the FBI. No, no worry of that."

She nodded. She knew he still had a soft spot for the mother of his son. "Is there anyone we could tell? _My _family?"

He snorted. "There is no way Max Keenan is finding out about this."

"Don't say his name like that! He's my father, Booth!"

"I'm sorry, Bones."

"He knew something was up. That night at the bowling alley?"

"Yeah, I could tell too." He flashed an adorable smile at her. "These looks he'd give me after you left…well, let's just say I think he's been taking lessons from Angela's father."

There was a moment of silence, then, "He thinks very highly of you, you know."

"Who? Your dad?"

"Yes, Booth. He's always known there was something more between us, and he doesn't think less of you for it."

Booth chuckled. "He's thought we were together before. A couple years ago, he asked me if I was gay because I wasn't sleeping with you."

"He did not!"

"Yup, he did." He smiled at her again. "There was something more between us, wasn't there?"

She smiled. "Always."

A/N: Again, very short. Just a little conversational B/B before the case sets in. OH MY GOD. I was expecting, like, a review or two and a couple readers. Over 500 readers in a couple hours? NO way! You guys are AMAZING! This chapter was short, but if you'd like to leave a review, an idea, or anything else (except flames…those are mean) feel free to leave it! What else can I say?

XOXO,

Sparkshine


	3. Punches

"So I cleaned the bones and found an anomaly in the skull." Wendell was saying to Hodgins as they made their way up the forensic platform.

"Cool, tell Dr. B when she gets back."

"Hey, so I did the facial reconstruction. Are either Booth or Brennan here?" Angela joined them, carrying her notebook under her arm.

"Nope, not yet," replied Hodgins.

"Yes, they are." Wendell said, pointing to the sliding doors where Booth and Brennan were entering, their heads down and both of them looking like they had been arguing.

"Sweetie!" Angela called, running down the platform and dragging Brennan away. "Sorry, Booth, I need her for a moment." She called over her shoulder.

"Why does everyone feel the need to drag me these days? I am perfectly capable of walking!" Snapped Brennan.

"I know, I know." Angela muttered absentmindedly, ignoring her and dragging her into her office.

"What could possibly be so important?"

"Well, I did the facial reconstruction; it's on the Angelatron if you want it. But I want to ask you something."

Brennan raised her eyebrows. "Okay, what?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"I—well, me and Hodgins, we were wondering if you wanted to be Michael's godmother." She clasped her hands together as if in prayer. "And before you come up with some anthropological answer about ancient Greek societies please know that we _really _want you to say yes."

Brennan smiled. "It actually was Roman societies that began the custom."

Angela glared but softened when Brennan wrapped her in a hug. "Of course I will, Angela."

Angela squeezed her best friend. "Thank you Sweetie."

"Female moment?" Came Booth's voice from the doorway.

"Yes." Angela snapped, waving her hand. "Leave."

"No need to treat me like you treat Hodgins." He smirked as Angela gave him a death look. "Sorry, Ange, but Bones and I have a suspect to interrogate."

"I better go." Said Brennan, giving Angela another hug.

"Right." Angela said, smiling as the two rushed out, Brennan whispering something to Booth as they left.

"Did you ask her?" Asked Hodgins, popping his head in.

"She said yes!" Angela squealed, clapping her hands. "I am _so _happy!"

"Did you actually think she was going to say no?" Chuckled Hodgins, coming in and kissing her. Angela giggled.

"No, not really."

"Security cameras people!" Yelled Cam from outside the clear door. "And you two just had a baby, are you serious?"

Angela laughed as she kissed him again.

Over at the Hoover, Booth and Brennan were walking briskly toward the interrogation room. They were unusually quiet, and Sweets noticed when he joined them, exiting his office.

"What is up with you two?"

"Huh?" Booth looked up from his reverie.

"You think no one's noticing the way you two have been acting. Everyone's noticed! _Something _is going on!" His boyish features showed his excitement.

"No, nothing is going on, Sweets." Insisted Brennan.

"Drop it, okay?" Grumbled Booth.

"Fine, fine." Said Sweets, putting his hands up like a surrender. "But still. Everyone knows something's up. So, who are we interrogating?"

"We identified the victim as Ava Campbell, age 20. She was a student at Georgetown until her roommate reported her missing two days ago." Informed Booth.

"Who's the suspect?" Asked Brennan.

"Her boyfriend, Owen Martin. He has several sexual harassment charges and one vandalism complaint." They reached the room, where Martin, a tall blonde guy, sat, his foot tapping nervously.

"Alright, Sweets, Bones and I are gonna do our thing and you do your psycho analazying thingamajig and tell us if he's the crime of passion type." He put his hand on Brennan's shoulder and led her into the room.

"All these years and it's still a thingamajig." Muttered Sweets, turning the voice speaker on.

"So, Owen Martin." Booth said as Brennan took a seat across from the guy. "Your girlfriend Ava was reported missing two days ago by her roommate Crystal Henderson. Have you been in contact with her?"

"No, not for a few days." Shot back the guy. Brennan was surprised. He seemed very cocky given his nervous foot tapping moments before. "She was always taking off for the weekend with her friends and stuff, so when she wasn't in class on Monday I didn't think anything was wrong." He shot a glance at Brennan. "Gotta say you're the hottest person ever to interrogate me."

"Yeah, all right, shut your mouth now." Booth snapped loudly.

"You've been interrogated before?" Questioned Brennan, ignoring his comment.

"Takin' the Fifth." The guy smirked, running his hand through his hair.

"God I hate guys like this." Whispered Booth.

"Were you and Ava having relationship problems?" asked Brennan.

"No, why, did something happen?" He sounded thoroughly unconcerned.

Booth leaned over the table. "She was found dead in a field."

"Oh…my gosh." Martin whispered. "That's…terrible." Then he shrugged. "She probably had it coming to her, though."

"And why do you say that?"

"She was very…talkative. Irritated a lot of people in her dorm, I think. Maybe one of them snapped."

"Where were you last Thursday night?" Booth switched tracks.

Martin leaned forward until he was almost nose to nose with Booth. "I was in my dorm room."

"You have a roommate?"

"Yup."

"Was he there?"

"Nope. He was at the bar."

"So no alibi?"

"I was jacking off alone in there." His lip curled mockingly. "Would someone make that up?"

Booth glared.

Martin leaned back, smirking. He nodded at Brennan. "Wouldn't mind having a picture of you for that type of thing."

"Yeah, that's it." Booth swung a punch, connecting with the suspect's jaw.

"Booth!" Exclaimed both Brennan and Sweets.

"Dude, that is definitely police brutality!" Yelled Martin, clutching his bruised face.

Booth shrugged, turning away. "I saw probable cause." He gestured to Brennan. "Come on, we're done here." She followed him out.

"Agent Booth! You can't go smacking suspects around like that! I might have to mark you down with violent tendencies again!" Sweets said the moment they came through the door.

"Like I said: probable cause. Totally inappropriate of him, he had it coming."

"Booth, Sweets is right, and I can take care of myself! You really have to stop that!" Brennan yelled.

"Stop what? Defending you?"

"Yes!" She barked. "I am not a helpless little…thing!" She stormed out.

Sweets raised his eyebrows. "See? It's obvious—"

"Shut up before I punch you too."

A/N: All right! Another chapter! I LOVEEEEE when Booth gets really protective, so I thought I'd throw a little in there Hope you readers enjoyed, can't BELIEVE how many hits I'm getting! Keep it up and review review review! Reviews are like adrenaline, they keep me going! I'll try to work on another chapter tomorrow, but tomorrow's also the last day of school and I might take the night off. Unless you people convince me otherwise… :p

XOXO, Love always,

Sparkshine


End file.
